I Found a Reason For Me
by The-Legend-Begins
Summary: Lexie, this is Ron. Ron this is my daughter.' Ron nearly choked. 'Daughter' He asked, in disbelief. Hermione nodded. 'That's right, my daughter.' RonHermione Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I Found a Reason For Me

"Another round over here!" A man bellowed from across the room. Hermione, who had waited on them just a few seconds ago, sighed. She whipped the rest of table seven clean, then went to Angie, the club owner, who was occupying herself with a drink of her own.

"Angie, I'm getting tired of serving them! All they do is call me over to look at my ass." Hermione complained, looking desperate for someone to help her. Angie looked up to Hermione. "Baby, what do you want me to do?" Hermione looked shocked. _Wasn't the answer obvious? _I want you to kick them out or something. Anything," Hermione voice softened.

Angie looked confused. "Sweetheart," she started, "what do you do here?" Hermione looked confused. _Shouldn't Angie know? _"Do you," Angie paused, "serve?" Hermione nodded. "Do you strip and give lap dances?" Slowly Hermione nodded. "Do you fuck for money?" Hermione nodded again. "I see." Angie said. "Well, baby, would you care to explain to me why this is any different?"

"I do this for money! I don't get money by them enjoying my ass! They haven't even tipped me." Hermione replied, her voice getting loud. Angie sighed. "Hermione, even after the night, I give you and your daughter a place to sleep, don't I? I give you and your daughter shelter from the cold. That is your payment while you work here." Hermione opened her mouth to complain, but Angie stopped her. "What you make from tips, personal stripping, lap dancing and fucking is your money. I let you stay here because we agreed that you would serve, pool dance and wear what ever clothes that is requested of you, isn't that correct?" Hermione nodded.

"Now, I believe you have a table of men that wish to be served." Angie pulled out a book and started to write in it. Hermione stood near Angie a few more moments until walking to the bar to make drinks. She made every drink the way they were asked to be made and started her way over to them. She caught more than ten men looking at her on her way over there.

"Hey, baby, want a drink with me?" The fat man sitting down nearest to Hermione asked. Hermione smiled pleasantly. "I'm very sorry sir, but I promised my kid I wouldn't." As Hermione continued to pass out the drinks at the table the man next to her placed his huge hand on her butt. It was skin to skin. As a worker at the club, Hermione was required to wear what the owner wished her to wear. She was wearing a small piece of cloth that covered from her thighs up. The front of the outfit didn't cover her neck, her belly, and barely covered her breasts. The back of the out fit showed only her butt.

The man kept massaging Hermione's but with his sausage like fingers. Hermione pretended not to notice. "Baby, I love the way you serve the drinks with your cheeks in the air. Surely you can have one drink." said a younger man, sitting across from the man massaging her butt. Hermione looked over to him in disbelief. He had a sickle in his hand and Hermione immediately smiled. She walked away from the sausage man and over to the man with the sickle. She got her sexy smile on as she walked seductively over to him. He smirked as Hermione said on his lap, her front facing him. She started to move slowly over the bulge in his pants, causing him to moan. Hermione continued doing this as she reached for the sickle. He would pull it farther from her, as she reached to get it, but with one swift move from Hermione, the man fell limp on the chair and Hermione took the coin.

Hermione kissed him on his lips, slowly. "Sorry," she told him, getting off his lap, "like I said, I promised my kid." Hermione walked back to the bar as the men clapped for her little show. "Angie," Hermione said, walking to the woman, "I'll be back, I want to check on Lexie." The owner nodded and Hermione walked to the back room, her and her daughter's room. Hermione opened and shut the door quietly. Lexie was awake, facing her mother and eyes wide open.

"Aw, baby, why aren't you asleep?" Hermione asked walking over to the bed her and her daughter shared. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and brush some of her daughter's brown strands from her face. She continued to brush the fallen strands in a soothing motion. "Why aren't you asleep?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Mummy don't read Lexie a bed book." Her daughter said. Hermione smiled at the way she addressed herself in third-person. "Baby, I'm sorry. Mummy thought Lexie was asleep." Hermione paused, seeing her daughter smile at the way her mummy talked in third-person. Hermione looked at the time on her alarm clock on the small night table by the bed. She sighed.

"I have a few minutes before I have to go back, sweetie." Hermione said, but at the look of disappointment in here daughter's eyes, she said, "But I'm sure I have time to read just one."

Hermione went to look under the bed for a book. Lexie only owned books written by Dr. Seuss. Hermione had no money to buy more books. She owned only five books, all of which she grabbed from her parent's house before she left. The books weren't bad. They were good for learning, especially for Lexie.

Lexie had a speech problem. The biggest problem of all she couldn't speak. Hermione works with her during her free hours to help Lexie talk and understand what she is saying. She's getting better, though at the age of five, Lexie is three years behind in talking and understanding what works mean. Hermione discovered Lexie might have a problem when she was three. Hermione was concerned. Lexie had never spoken, not once. Sure she was young, but most children her age could say sentences and have at least try having conversations. Hermione had taken Lexie to a doctor and even he couldn't explain what was wrong. He told Hermione that Lexie would never talk, but two years later, at the age of five, Lexie was talking, not great, but she knew simple things.

Hermione pulled out Green Eggs and Ham and cuddled with her daughter on the bed. Hermione was reading the book to Lexie, but when she realized Lexie had fallen asleep, she put the book down. She got up slowly from the bed, brushed small strands of hair from her daughter's face, pulled the covers on her daughter and kissed her daughter lightly on the fore head. "Goodnight baby, I love you." Hermione shut of the small lamp, and left the room.

"Exactly where have you been, Hermione? I was looking all over for you! Gloria had a family emergency. She had to leave. Tables one, two, five and eight needed to be served. Here are their orders; see that they are made and served." Samantha, Hermione's co-worker who happen to be Angie's favorite, was nagging Hermione as usual. Hermione could never figure out why Samantha couldn't do these things.

Hermione didn't bother fighting her and served the drinks. She had done tables one, two, five and next was eight. Hermione brought Champaign, as ordered, to the red-haired man sitting alone at table eight.

Hermione noticed that this man in front of her reminded her of someone. She didn't know who, but she took in his features as he passed a sickle to her. His red hair, hazel eyes, and many freckles resembled who was once Hermione's best friend.

Hermione look as though she was struck by a bolt of lightening.

"Ron?"

A/N: This is my first shot at a Ron/Hermione fic. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions post a reply with the question in there, and I will answer the question. Thankyou.

PLEASE READ THIS:

I will post this now. I received a review that said that there was no way Hermione Granger would become a hooker. Well, I don't believe that is true. Any woman could do something they really wouldn't want to do if there was a reason. Which there is. I can't tell you, but you'll find out what happened that forced her to do so in a conversation she has with Ron, either chapter two or three...


	2. Chapter 2

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Two

"Excuse me?" The red head asked, confused. _How could this woman know his name? _Hermione blushed. _Had she called this man Ron when he wasn't?_ "Sorry, you reminded me of an old friend." Hermione told him, hopping he would dismiss the discussion. He smiled. "No need to worry about that." He replied, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "So," he started, "this friends of yours, is he cute?" Hermione smiled. This man in front of her reminded her so much of Ron. "Yes, he was very cute."

The man at the table frowned. "Was?" he asked. For a moment Hermione said nothing, but after a few moments she nodded. "I haven't seen him for six years." Hermione told the stranger. He nodded. "Sorry." Hermione put down the whole bottle of Champaign on the table. Hermione noticed he was alone. "Are you expecting anyone?" Hermione asked. Obviously it was none of her business, but she didn't want to waste glasses if no one would be drinking from them, after all, Hermione gets stuck doing the dishes.

"I was." He paused looking down at the table. "I was going to take her to Paris for our fifth month anniversary. Of course, that's when she decides to tell me she had been cheating on me with someone he works with." The stranger threw the glasses off the table, having them smash as they hit the wall. Hermione went over to the bar and came back with a bucket. She picked up the glass and threw it into the bucket. "I'm sorry." the stranger told her. Hermione shrugged.

"Are you here for a girl because there are plenty of women behind the bar that are available for that." Hermione offered. The stranger stared at Hermione. "And what about you?" he asked. Hermione frowned and stared at him. "I-I can't. Not tonight. I have things to do." Hermione said, about to walk of when the stranger grabbed her arm. "What is I was willing to give you ten galleons?" he asked. Hermione froze. She rarely ever received even one galleon. The most she gets is three sickles.

Hermione was about to say yes when her mind traveled to the back room. Lexie. She couldn't leave her. "I'm sorry, it's really generous of you and normally I would do it, but my kid-" Hermione was cut off by him. "Your kid?" he asked, obviously shocked. She nodded. "Your kid could come too." he told her. Hermione was about to object when he stopped her. "Listen I have a Pent House a few blocks from here at the Official Liverpool Hotel. Your kid can have its own room, it'll just be a night." he told her. Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't." she told him.

"How much do I need to pay you?" he asked, not letting her go anywhere. Hermione chuckled. "You wouldn't be able to afford it." she told him, a fake smile on her face. He stepped closer to her, their bodies just inches apart. "Oh, really? Try me."

"Fifty galleons." Hermione told him. "Done." He said, even before Hermione gave him the price. "Get your stuff." Hermione turned to leave, when she looked back at the redhead. "What's your name?" she asked him. "Ron Weasley." Hermione froze. She was paralyzed, unable to move a muscle. "You're Ron Weasley? He nodded. "Do I know you?"

Hermione pulled him into a crushing hug. _She had been right._ "Ron, it's me, Hermione Granger!" She said, happily, as she continued to crush Ron. She let go, and Ron looked at her in disbelief. He looked her up and down and Hermione blushed deeply at the look he gave her, realizing what she was wearing. "You're not Hermione." Ron finally told her. Hermione smiled. "Ron, it's me!" she said hugging him again. Ron wasn't sure what to do. _Was this the innocent little bookworm he had known as a kid? Certainly not! But still… _Ron waited a few minutes. He didn't believe it was Hermione until her honey eyes looked up to him, crying. Ron pulled Hermione tighter to him and returned the hug. This was _his_ Hermione. Hermione pulled back. She was smiling and crying at the same time.

"What are you doing here and wearing _that_?" Ron pointed to her attire. Hermione's smile vanished. Neither talked for minutes. "Go get your stuff, you and I have a lot to catch up on." he told her. He smiled assuring her. Hermione left to collect her things she would need for the night. After a few minutes of waiting Hermione came emerging from a room in the back, carrying a small suitcase in one hand and a small child. Ron had completely forgotten she had a kid, even though he just found out seconds ago. Hermione walked over to Ron. She put the child in her arms down. "Lexie, this is Ron. Ron this is my daughter." Ron nearly choked. "Daughter?" he asked, in disbelief. Hermione nodded. "That's right, my daughter."

Ron looked down at the sleepy child. He got down on one knee. "Hey, Lexie. How are you?" Ron asked, softly. Lexie didn't reply, but grabbed on to Hermione's sweat pants. Ron noticed Lexie's brown hair, her curls, like her mother's, wild, though, Ron supposed, only because she had been sleeping.

"I'll be right back I have to tell my boss we are leaving for the night. Can you keep and eye on her for a minute?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. Hermione went over to the door behind the bar and disappeared behind it. "Mummy!" Lexie cried out. Ron kneeled again, and faced Lexie to him. "It's alright, Lexie. Mummy just went in to tell her boss that you two are going out." Ron told her. When Ron reached his hand out to hold hers, Lexie clutch the small bear she held in her other hand tighter, but she didn't pull away from Ron as he held her small hand in his big one. Lexie looked scared and Ron was worried. "Hey, Lexie, can you keep a secret?" Ron whispered to her. She nodded. "I'm going to surprise mummy and take us out to get something to eat, do you think she'll like that?" Ron asked. Lexie nodded again. "Would you like that?" he asked the small child. Once again, she nodded. "Don't tell mummy." Ron told her, and winked. "Don til mummy." Lexie said, winking at Ron. Ron laughed at this.

A few moments later Hermione appeared and Lexie let go of Ron's hand and spread her arms out to her mother. Hermione picked her up and went for the small suitcase, but Ron grabbed it before her. "I got it." he told her. Hermione followed Ron out of the club.

Ron walked over to a car outside the cub and placed the suitcase in the trunk of it. "You drive a car Ron?" Hermione asked. "Um, yeah." Ron told her. "A few years ago the muggle population had grown more suspicious of certain wizards. It was ordered by the Minister of Magic that every wizard or witch knew how to travel by and form of muggle transportation. Were allowed to apparate and floo and all that, but the Ministry is really strict on how far they let you go with that. She doesn't need a booster seat or anything, does she?" Ron asked, politely.

Hermione shook her head. "It would be smarter if I had one, because of her small size, but I'm sure we'll be fine." She told him. Ron opened the passenger side door to Hermione and Hermione and Lexie sat on the seat. Hermione had tried to get Lexie into a back seat, but she refused to leave her mother. Ron went to the other side, started the engine, checked seatbelts, and drove off.

"So Ron what have you been up to?" Hermione asked, holding her daughter close. Ron squinted at the road for moment and then decided to make a left. "Well, I am Head of the Department of Mysteries. I used to just work there as an auror, but when they let go of the last head of the department, I was the one with most experience." he informed Hermione.

"Are you just here for your girlfriend or have they assigned you a mission?" Hermione asked, smiling. Ron sighed. "I was sent here to check someone out. The Ministry received many complaints from several of the man's neighbors. He was rumored to have illegal and dark magic, potion and other objects. Which he did. But it just so happens that Chrissie, my ex-girlfriend, lives here. I stayed a few extra days to see her. Now, I know, it was just a waste of time." Ron said, glancing at Hermione.

"I'm glad she cheated on you." Hermione told him. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" Ron asked. "If she didn't I might never have seen you…"

A/N: YOU WILL FIND WHY HERMIONE DOES WHAT SHE DOES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I would have put that in here, but that is an important scene and deserves its own chapter. Please review and write down all you comments (good or bad)BTW: Remember Lexie has a problem, and they way she talks is the way its written.


	3. Chapter 3

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Three

"Anyway," Ron started, stopping at the red light. "What have you been up to?" he asked, looking at Hermione, who was brushing Lexie's hair out of her face. Hermione didn't look at Ron, instead she looked in front of her, the look of sadness filling her eyes. The light turned green and the car started moving again.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say, or where to start for that matter." Hermione told him. "Well, when you had Lexie or who is the father or why were you at The Prince would be a good place." Ron told her. _Don't break down, Hermione. You knew he would ask, besides it wasn't you fault. You didn't ask for this, he'll understand. _Ron glanced at Hermione, a single tear falling down her face. "We don't have to talk, Hermione. I can tell you what my family has been up to." Ron told her, desperate for her to stop crying.

"I'll tell you, just not this moment." Hermione said, whipping away her tears with the back of her hand. Her voice was soft. "So, how is everyone doing?" she asked. Hermione looked at him. Ron had an uncertain expression. "Well, Dad and Mum are still in France. After the whole capture of Lucius Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe Sr. Dad received a few thousand galleons from the ministry. He retired and he and mum went off to live in France. They've wanted to live there since they got married, but being as they weren't wealthy they really didn't have any choice.

"Percy is serving a few years in Azkaban because of his actions at the ministry. I don't want to get into the whole story, but something happened with Barty Crouch and after the new minister took over, he was suspected of treason.

"Fred and George Are doing great. There shops have multiplied ten times in the last year and there is about fifteen of them in every country in Europe. Fred is getting married in the fall and George and Katie Belle just had a set of girl twins. It unusual for someone from a set of twins had twins, but not impossible.

"Ginny and Harry are expecting a baby boy this coming winter. You should see Harry. He won't let Ginny out of his sight. He already got clothes and started on the nursery. Ginny loves him for it. Here we are." Ron told Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "I though we were going to the hotel." Hermione said, stepping out of the car, still holding Lexie. "We are," Ron said, shutting the door and giving his keys to the man outside. "as soon as we eat. I'm starved." he said, smiling. Hermione stopped walking towards the doors. "Whats the matter, Hermione?" he asked, frowning. Hermione looked to the ground. "I don't have any money." she told him, about to cry again.

"Money?" Ron asked, in disbelief. "Do you really think I wouldn't treat the most beautiful girls in the world?" Ron smiled and Hermione returned his smile. "Come on." he told her and took her hand. Hermione put Lexie down and took her small hand. Lexie was still rubbing her eyes when they were seated. Hermione pulled Lexie on her lap. Lexie, who was tired, leaned back on her mother. "Lexie, Ron has taken us out to eat. Say thank you, Ron." Hermione told her daughter.

"Ank you Won." She mumbled, her eyes closed. Ron smiled. "She's beautiful, Hermione. She looks just like her mummy." Ron said, looking from the sleeping child to Hermione. Hermione blushed. "I was surprised when she was born. She looks exactly like my mother. I never thought she looked like me." Hermione confessed. "If you couldn't tell that your daughter looked just like the most beautiful woman in the world, you need a pair of glasses." Ron smiled again. Hermione returned the smile.

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked, notebook and pen at hand. "Yes," Ron said, "we would like one of everything on the menu." The waiter and Hermione's eyes went wide. "Yes, yes sir." The waiter said, practically skipping to put the order in. "Everything?" Hermione asked, eyes still as wide as ever. Ron nodded. "They have the best food here, and its only fair we get to try it all." Ron said, looking around the room. He had ordered a non-smoking area and everything seemed quiet. No one was there, the reason partly because it as three in the morning.

A few minutes later piles of food was surrounded them. Hermione looked excited, even Lexie had opened her eyes. "All this?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Dig in." He told the girls. Hermione couldn't believe it. She barely ever ate. The same with Lexie, who was ten pounds under average eight for little girls her age. Hermione filled up Lexie plate, who literally dug in.

"So," Ron started, "would you mind telling me what happened when you left Hogwarts?" Hermione looked up and swallowed the food in her mouth whole. Hermione forced herself not to think of the pain. She looked at Lexie and then back to her food, avoiding Ron. "Well, in January of our seventh year, my mum was diagnosed with a serious form of cancer. My father had been helping her and doing things she needed done. I left in late March to help my dad and help her."

"I see." Ron told her, putting some food into his mouth. "Why didn't you tell Harry and me that you were leaving and for that reason? Harry and I spent most of our time believing you left because of us." Ron informed her, looking to her for an answer.

"Ron, there wasn't much time, but that wasn't the only reason I didn't tell you. The real reason I didn't tell you was because of the pain that talking about it would bring me. Your parents always seemed to be fine, Ron. And I know that Harry never had any, but that was what made it different. I knew my parents and he didn't. Don't you think it would be more painful to talk about your parents who you've known for seventeen, dying, than if you hadn't known them at all?" Hermione asked, tears coming to her eyes. Ron was struck by the information he had wanted to know since the day she left him. The both of them seemed silent, and paralyzed, even Lexie stopped stuffing food in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know." Ron said, taking her hand in his. Hermione wiped away the tears that had fallen. She nodded. "I should've told you, Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione told him. "Can you answer me something else?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, slowly. "Why do you work here? When did you have Lexie and who is her father?" Hermione's hand started shaking in Ron's. Hermione closed her eyes. _He deserves to know. He loves me. At Hogwarts when Harry was spending all his time with Ginny, who was there for me, Ron._

Hermione looked right into Ron's eyes. "A few weeks after my mum had been admitted to the hospital, my day got laid off. He didn't have any money at all. All the money we had saved up had gone to me for my school things. We had small money left and I thought it was my fault. And then we found out my mother was doing worse, and he just stopped doing everything. He stopped eating and trying to find a job at all. We needed money, and since I was the reason we didn't have it, I was the one who had to do something about getting it. Well, I hadn't finished Hogwarts and therefore never took my N.E.W.T.s. I couldn't get a job in the Wizarding Community, nor in the muggle one. You see, I never finished muggle school. I went to Hogwarts and therefore there were no records that I had any education at all. I wasn't able to get a job. I needed money, Ron, for my mum and my dad. I was desperate. Angie offered me a job at "The Prince". It wasn't the first job I thought of. I thought of doing simple things and all that. I thought of being many things you didn't need schooling for. The problem was, they didn't offer me as much money as Angie said I would get with her. Money was important, the most I could get. I took it. At first it was just serving. But with my mum in the hospital and the bills for utilities kept coming. I started stripping and giving lap dances." Hermione paused to sniff. She had been crying through the whole story so far and with every second more tears came.

"I had help pay of some of the bills. My mother lived for three months after I left Hogwarts. I continued working at The Prince, but when she died my father said he would pay the bills for now on. He never knew that I did that to get the money. I told him you and Harry gave me the money. Almost immediately after my mother died, I found out I was pregnant. I went to my father for advice. He, who was with a girlfriend, seemed brain washed. I think she did it to him. He didn't care, and that wasn't like my father. He had been drinking since my mother died and it was normal for him to try to do something to ease the pain. He had gotten with a woman so that he could forget about my mother. Alice, the girlfriend, convinced him to throw me out of the house with the reason that I was young and pregnant. He never knew that I was pregnant for trying to help my mum and him and I was too aashamed to tell him. I went to the hospital for an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself to get it. And I'm thankful I didn't. I wouldn't have my baby. Anyway, I went back to the club and started again. I was doing alright. Angie even gave me extra money since I was eating for two. Nine months later, Lexie was born." Hermione paused and put Lexie on her lap, and held her.

"I knew that she needed more. That's when I became a hooker and everything else. It was the only way I could even feed her. I've been fucking people for money for six years and I've been working at the club for six and a half." Hermione finished the story, and rocked Lexie in her arms. Hermione continued to cry. Lexie didn't know why her mother was crying, but she held onto her mother as though hanging on for dear life.

"And what about birth control pills, or other contraptives. Why didn't you ise them?" Ron asked, concerened.

"Well before I was pregnant I did use condoms, but they're not always affective and I became pregnant. Now, I'm on birth control. But it was to late to get them when I was already pregnant." Hermione told him, continuing to rock the little girl in her arms.

"What happened to the father?" Ron asked.

"I don't know who he is. Well, I mean I do. I called him the night I found out I was pregnant. I told him, and he told me he'd pay for the abortion. Of course the first thing I thought was that he was a bastard, and he was. After that call I never saw him again." Hermione was still crying.

Ron got up from his seat and held Hermione and Lexie. "Shh…" He whispered to Hermione in a soothing voice. "Lets go to the hotel. Were all tired. We'll talk some more in the morning, alright?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Can I use the lavatory?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Lexie," Hermione said, putting Lexie down, "do you have to go to the bathroom?" Lexie shook her head. Ron told Hermione he would watch her. Hermione left and it was just Ron and Lexie. "Lexie would you like ice ream?" Ron asked her, kneeling in front of her. Lexie looked confused. "Here, take my hand." Ron told Lexie, offering his hand. If it wasn't fo Ron giving her his hand she wouldn't have known whats he wanted.

Ron brought her over to the Sundae Shop which was a small area in the restaurant. Ron knew Lexie hadn't had ice cream before so he bought both chocolate and vanilla flavors. Which every one Lexie didn't want would go to Hermione.

Lexie liked both flavors and handed the chocolate back to Ron. She saw her mother come from the lavatory and she ran over to her, Ron following. "Hey baby, you got ice cream?" Lexie nodded. Hermione smiled at Ron. "Say thank you, Ron." Hermione instructed. "Ank you, Won."

Ron handed Hermione hers. "Thank you Ron, that was very sweet of you." Hermione told him. Ron nodded, smiling. "Listen I would take you guys arround and maybe even shopping, but you need you sleep, right Lexie?" Ron asked.

Lexie didn't answer. "Right. Well, tomorrow I'll take you girls out. How much would it be for two nights?" Ron asked smiling.

A/N: There you have it, Hermione's reason. Ron wasn't talking about sex on the last line. He was talking about spending the next day with them. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Please review this chapter. I beg you to review. I was so excited! I usually don't get many reviews. I hope you guys don't hate the chapter, but if you do, please review and tell me why. Post comments(good or bad) and ask questions if you have any. Goodnight! Answered reviews are below:

**Nathifa Femi****: Lexie is not Ron's child. However if things go well with Ron and Hermione they might have a baby together… You'll have to keep reading to find out. **

**Cara: Hermione only took Lexie (before she knew it was Ron) because he offered Lexie her own room. Lexie sleeps in the back room with Hermione. No one except the two of them go back there.**

**Tami: I hope you understand how desperate Hermione was and still is. Hopefully Ron can changed that…**

**Lunis Lupin: I have read HBP. I loved it. That's partly the reason I'm writing R/Hr. Its not my favorite ship, but I'll write it for what is happening in book six, though that could all change in book seven.**

**HermyRonGrl7 : Thank you for the tip. I went back to chapter one and fixed the mistakes.**

**Adolescent : ** I believe that any woman, yes even Hermione Granger, is capable of doing things that the usually would frown upon if was for a good reason.

**LUnA : Hermione is about 23 going on 24 in a few months.**


	4. Chapter 4

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Four

"Ron, thank you for everything." Hermione told him. She looked at him and he looked at her. They smiled together. Lexie was asleep in Hermione's arms and would soon be asleep in her own room and bed. "Your welcome," Ron told her, looking at Lexie, "I already called the manager of the hotel. They should be setting up her room so that its kid-safety."

Hermione nodded. "That doesn't costs extra right?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Well, the service does., but don't worry, I am a very important person at the hotel. They will do anything I ask them to." Ron informed her. "Where will I be sleeping?" Hermione asked. "On the floor." Ron told her almost immediately. Hermione nodded, taking the news in. Ron looked at Hermione. She thought he was serious. Ron stopped the car. "Ron, what are you doing? You can't stop the car here!" Hermione told him.

"Hermione, look at me. Do you think I would ever let you sleep on the floor?" Ron asked, angrily. Hermione shook her head. "Then what makes this time different? Hermione, I would never give you anything less than what you deserve alright? Do you understand that?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Ron sighed, and started driving again. "I have your own room ready as well." Ron told her.

When the arrived at the hotel, Ron paid someone to park his car and took Lexie from Hermione. "Women shouldn't have to do such things when they have men to do it for them." Ron told her. Hermione smiled at how much of a gentlemen Ron had become. Ron carried Lexie to the room, after getting off the elavator, Hermione following closely.

"Here we are." Ron told her, opening the door to his room, or rooms. Hermione stepped in the room. It wasn't a room at all, but similar to a one story house. "Oh, my God." Hermione said, looking around. "it's the best here." Ron told her, smiling at how surprised she seemed to be. "Do you want to go tuck Lexie into bed?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded. Ron brought Hermione to Lexie's room and once they reached the bed, he placed the small girl on the bed. Hermione pulled the covers on the girl. Lexie had not woke at all since they left the fancy restaurant.

"Ron this is a perfect room for a kid." Hermione said, looking around. There were several toy chest, a doll house and many dolls, fairy tales all lined up on a shelf there were cartoon videos and so much more. "How do they do this?" Hermione asked, in disbelief. Ron smiled. "Like I said, I'm a very important resident. Lets get you in to bed." He told Hermione.

"Your room, is right next to Lexie's, surprisingly, there is a door that connects the two rooms." Ron said, walking to a wall, that to Hermione's surprise had nothing against it, no toys or anything. Ron opened the wall, actually door. "You cant see it unless you open it. The knob is always here." He pointed to the gold knob. "Go head," he gestured for her to looked into her room. Hermione kissed Lexie's forehead and went to look into her room. She stepped into it. It was perfect, a dream room, the kind of room Hermione has wanted since she left her parent's house.

"There are towels in the bathroom," he gestured toward the bathroom in her room, "and there are clean night dresses that are your size." He smiled. Hermione looked, at him, tears in her eyes.

She hugged him. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron's smile, if possible, grew wider. When Hermione pulled away, Ron kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Hermione." He told her, leaving her room…

A/N: I know its short and I'm sorry. Due to the last review I received I edited Chapter Three. It now shouldn't say anything about Hermione needing to pay medical bills.

Also, I was asked how old Hermione and Ron are. Hermione23 going on twentyfour in like three months…Ron23 (around that)

I want to thank everyone for the support and I want you to know that if it wasn't for you guys(and girls) the story wouldn't have been deleted. HUGE thanks to:

Chik'n Chic, Teri( for the constructive criticism. I fixed chapter three)Me, Beckira, arwenundomiel021, FairyChild1, amrawo, Draco's Lvr, Dreamer22, tabitoo, Arwentheelf, hollyy, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18, tangeledangel, EccentricRose, not-so-normal, alice mae, tears of pearl, pita23, Nathifa Femi, Missy, Lunis Lupin, Dark Ocean Eyes, Rob, Prillygirl, RanmasAngel, IWorkForTheQuibbler, clow12391, Crimson Blood Dressed, Sarah Brehm, colorofangels, Morsmordre Maiden, SilverWolfx, vaaug, 99redballonsinthesummersky, Bluie Twilight Star, rhiannon-shaxington, Waterandsky, Baseball Fanatic, Dayz-n-Passions-luvr, aileen, Kirsten, butterflyblonde, HermyRonGrl7(I edited chp1 for the grammar)Ridia-san, K.N.Austin, Sam, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, Wrinkles the Troll, mim, thereja, LUnA, lLibitina.

Thankyou to any supporters I may have missed. It means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Five

"Hermione, wake up," Ron shook her gently, sitting on the edge of her bed. Hermione's eyes slowly opened up. "Come on, beautiful, get up. Its passed noon." He told her. Hermione squinted. "Why would you let me sleep so late?" She asked him, sitting up with great difficulty.

"You deserved the sleep, but now you're just over doing it." Ron told her. Hermione nodded. "Where is Lexie?" Hermione asked, still trying to get herself up and awake. "She is watching cartoons. She is up and ready to go shopping. And you should be too!" He said, happily. "Hermione, I hate going shopping, so get up before I change my mind." He threatened, smiling at her.

He left the room and Hermione got out of bed. She went in her bathroom and took a shower.

"What are you watching, Lexie?" Ron asked her, kneeling in front of her. Lexie shrugged. Ron knew she knew what she was watching, only she didn't know how to say it, or interpret what he was saying to begin with.

"Do you want to put on new clothes?" Ron asked her, and all she did was stare. Ron sighed and nodded. "Here." He put his arms out for her and she walked into them, letting him pick her up and carry her to Hermione's room.

"Hermione?" Ron called. Hermione, who had just gotten out of the shower, walked out of the bathroom. "Do you want to change Lexie for today?" He asked her. She smiled. "Yeah, could you hold her a moment while I finish getting dressed?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded.

"So, Lexie," Ron started, placing Lexie on the bed, "do you want to go shopping?" Lexie looked confused again. "Sopping?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Shopping." He knew Lexie couldn't say it right, but either way she deserved praise. He stared at her for a moment before reaching his hands out to tickle her. She obviously was weak to this, as she immediately started giggling an rolling on her back.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, smiling. She saw how Ron was handling Lexie. Her smile grew wider as she saw Lexie smiling and giggling, something only Hermione could do. Ron stopped when he noticed Hermione's presence. Hermione smiled at him. He blushed. "Lexie, baby, are you ready to get changed?" Hermione asked, and Lexie just sat on the bed staring at Hermione. "Want new clothes, Lexie?" Hermione asked again. Lexie nodded. Hermione took some clothes out of her suit case. She took off Lexie shirt, pants, and underwear. At this, Ron turned around, feeling uncomfortable. Sure Lexie was a little girl, but she wasn't Ron's little girl, and he didn't feel he had the right.

"Alright." Hermione said. Ron tuned around to see Lexie in a small green dress, with matching shoes. Hermione started brushing Lexie's hair, which was so much like her mother's. In the end, Hermione left Lexie hair down, in curls, just putting a few clips in to get the hair out of her face.

"That's a pretty dress." Ron commented. Hermione looked at him, picking Lexie up and putting her on the floor. "Thanks. It was mine when I was her age. I was bigger than her at this age which is why its loose, but it works." Hermione told him. She looked at Ron, with pain in her eyes. "I don't have any money, so-" Hermione started, but Ron put up a hand. "My treat. You just get what you want for yourself and her. Don't worry about the prices." He told her. Hermione hugged him, and kissed his cheek. She left the room.

Ron was blushing furiously and he felt the spot she kissed him on. He smiled. As he was about to leave he saw a very strange looking Lexie standing next to him. She was smiling widely at him, with big eyes. She held out her hand, and he held it.

A/N: I know its short, but sometimes you find good spots to end it… Thankyou for your reviews everyone! I know some of you couldn't review since, technically, I didn't post a new chapter. Thanks to you guys that reviewed and e-mailed me!

Answer to Reviews:

Anonymous : I didn't mean for it to be offensive. I am a female. I meant for it to be romantic. What happened to the wonderful boys who used to opened doors for women? I want everyone to know, that I am all for Women Rights. All women have every right to do anything, however if Hermione didn't find this romantic or an act of kindness, she wouldn't have let him to it.

Also someone asked me what Ron did, he works as Head of the Department of Mysteries. This is the end of the war. Voldemort is gone, and people are recovering. I don't know who much money Ministry members get, but I'm making him get the amount of money he does because he has to have good money for this story to work.

Also someone asked about this being like Pretty Woman. No this isn't like that movie, though the movie is a great one and one of my favorites. This is not based on Pretty Woman, although it seems to have many similarities…


	6. Chapter 6

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Six

"We're taking the car there. It's not too far away." Ron told Hermione, looking up from the Daily Prophet. Hermione had settled to watching cartoons with Lexie. Hermione turned to him, Lexie on her lap. "Where are we going?" She asked, tilting her head to thee side. He smiled. "A shopping center. There are lots of shops there, and you'll find almost everything in it. However, its not wizarding, so don't expect any clothes you buy to be charmed." Ron joked, and Lexie stared at him, wide eyes and in total shock. Hermione smiled at this expression and played with her daughter's curls. Lexie's eyes moved back on the Television.

"I'm lucky I got that channel. Certain rooms only get certain channels." Ron told her. Hermione walked over to the kitchen area, and sat on a stool he had at the counter. "What's happening in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked. "Oh, the usual," Ron smiled at this, "absolutely nothing." Hermione smiled a bit too.

"Actually the stocks went down and two ministry members were fired for fraud. Nothing else happened really." He told her. Hermione nodded. "Hermione," Ron started, "I made a few calls, and when I mean calls, I mean owls earlier. I spoke with a friend at the ministry who works with hiring, firing, and laying people off. I asked him about any jobs that will be available. There is one. It's in my department. You would be working as an analyzer for ancient things, prophecies, or any other thing we work with." Ron told her.

Hermione looked like she'd been hit by the Knight Bus. It took her a few moments before she could talk. "But Ron what about my education, I mean, I can't-" Hermione tried telling him, but Ron always was the rude one, and stopped her. "If you want the job Hermione, I can arrange for you to take classes of the stuff you miss. You will be able to work at the Ministry if and while you take these classes. Hermione it's a terrific job, its good money, and there are so many benefits. Hermione please think about it. I don't want you going back to that place." Ron told her, tears in his eyes.

Hermione walked around the counter, getting him in a big hug. She had tears in her eyes too. "And you'll pay for me to take the classes I missed?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Everything will be covered, Hermione. You can even stay with me. We can go back to London and be where my real house is, or you can stay here at the hotel. I'll pay for that too." He told her. Hermione gripped him even more tightly. She was crying into his chest. She had never been happier. She would be able to give Lexie a better life and finally have the life she always wanted since she played mummy to her baby dolls.

"Ron, can I do it?" Hermione asked, through his shirt. Ron smiled. "I want you to do it. I'll give you what you need, alright?" Ron asked. "When do I start?" Hermione asked, happily. Ron smiled, wiping Hermione's tears away. "Whenever you want to." Ron told her. "I'll make the arrangements to have you have your own tutors for the classes, instead of actually going away to school. This way, you'll be close to Lexie. I also need to give you an application. Don't worry, you got the job already, but they need some information about you. And you could start as early as Monday." He told her. Hermione was crying, still. Ron patted her back and traced circles on it, while speaking words of comfort. Lexie had come over from the television to see why her mother was crying. "Mummy, wat goin on?" She asked. Hermione, whose head had been leaning on the counter, looked up. She put her arms out for her daughter, who walked right into them. Hermione hugged her daughter. Though, Lexie had no idea why her mother was acting overly affectionate, she allowed her to continue hugging her.

"Lexie, everything going to be all better!" Hermione told her daughter. "Ron will see to that…"

A/N: Another short chapter. Believe me, I don't mean to make them short, but sometimes your just done writing it. Thank you everyone who previously reviewed. Please review!

**Answers to reviews:**

**SuperDog12: **

I thought I put Harry/Ginny in it… In the chapter when Ron tells her what's going on with everyone. I'll see what I can do with putting Harry/Ginny in it in future chapters, however remember this is a Ron/Hermione fic and I don't like to switch between fic. Harry/Ginny will not get there own chapter. They will always be with Ron, Hermione or both. Does anyone else want Harry/Ginny?

Also, Hermione wouldn't be able to get a ministry job with out her FULL education which she never got.

**Crimson Blood Dressed**

Hermione didn't but most of Lexie's clothes. Before Hermione left her parent's house for good, she took her things from her childhood. Most people don't save those things, but I saved mine. I still have my first day of school dress and my favorite pair of shoes! Most of the clothes Lexie has were Hermione's.

**Led-Zeppelin-Jr**

There isn't any reason that the doctors can find, for Lexie having a speech problem. Some children are born that way. It could be genetic (don't forget about Lexie NOT being Ron's child. It could be from the father, you never know.) Either way the reason she has it doesn't matter much.

Hermione is twenty-three or around there. She and Ron haven't seen one another for years, and would any of you expect your favorite bookworm to be wearing what she was wearing?

Harry will probably be in the story, especially now that I was asked to put Harry/Ginny in there.

**Lunis Lupin**

I feel the same way, and I bet more than half of the population of women does too!


	7. Chapter 7

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Seven

Two months later…

Hermione sighed. She was tired. She had been studying all night for her exam which was in one hour. She should have gotten sleep, but she couldn't, not when her chance to receive her wizardry diploma was at risk. Hermione had soared up. Ron had watched Lexie while she had her classes and had worked also. She was always on the go and although she barely spent time having fun, she did what she could with her free time. For instance, last week Ron took her to a muggle movie and afterwards treated her to a dinner at Darcy's Diner. Hermione went out to her girlfriend, Toni's house to see the baby and her and Toni worked on making her room nice and pretty for Thomas, Toni's son.

Hermione sighed again, rubbing her temples. She was extremely tired and despite the many glasses of coffee she had she had trouble with keeping awake. Ron could see this. He smiled, thinking that Hermione really hadn't changed at all since Hogwarts. He knew, as he played cards with Lexie, that Hermione would pass. She always did and why should this be any different. She spent hours locked in her room to study for hours when the information was already in her head. She only missed a couple of months of school, but having this diploma was important to her. Hermione felt that it would give her a second chance. She came from her room and walked to the kitchen.

She thought about her past months here, with Ron. They had moved to his flat in muggle London right after Hermione got what she needed. Ron explained that he lived in muggle London because if he didn't his mother would be bugging him to come to see them all the time. Hermione laughed. She had got her job at the Ministry, examining mysterious wizarding things found by muggle archeologists. She usually brought the stuff home with her, the research that is, to check it over herself. Hermione made good money, especially good for someone who had just started working. Ron was the Head of the department, but he wasn't in charge of her salary, or anyone else's. Their department was the second largest in the whole ministry. It branched off from the Department of Mysteries. The only difference if that you examine even muggle things in the Department of Wizardy Finds and the objects that are found do not go to the Department of Mysteries unless they can't figure out what the item is or how it is used or where it came from.

Hermione had money to move out on her own, with Lexie. She didn't, though. She felt it would be wrong if she just left Ron like that, besides, Ron loved Lexie. He loved playing with her and Hermione thought it was good for him and for Lexie. It's not everyday you see a grown man playing with a friend that is the age of five. Hermione would never be able to do what he does with Lexie. Ron was child like and that worked for all of them, especially Lexie, who was only happy to have a friend.

Thats not the only reason Hermione stayed, though. She knew there was something else. Some thing much more than it felt right. She knew she would be sad justa s she had been before without Ron. He hadn't dated since Hermione and Lexie had been there. Hermione wasn't sure why, but she hoped that it had something to do with feelings for someone close to him. Perhaps the woman who was living in his house? Hermione liked to think what it would be like if her and Ron got together. If they got married and gave Lexie a little brother or sister. She didn't like to think about it, though she often did. It made her sad at the thought that they might never get together, that Ron might still think her as a friend. Hermione didn't want that. Lately, being a friend was the last thing on Hermione's mind.

Lexie, like her mother, would love it here. To live here. Forever, with Ron. So many things had happened that were good, with him. Hermione was happy, with job, and finally able to afford things she couldn't before. Lexie had a friend, actually quite a few. She had toys and television. That is not all that happened for Lexie. Her speaking had increased greatly and although she still wasn't speaking the average number of words other five year olds would, they were all proud. Hermione wondered if Ron's company with Lexie had did anything in helping her learn. Ever since they came to him after he found her, Lexie had been speaking more fluently and using more words as she spoke. Hermione couldn't help but think that Ron was the answer to her prayers. That he was her guardian angel.

As she filled a glass of water, she turned to look at Lexie and Ron sitting at the table, Lexie having the biggest grin on her face as she was winning in a game of, "Go Fish". Hermione smiled. She would do anything for Lexie to be Ron's. She would never ask him to be her father, though, he was that kind of figure. Lexie knew something was going on between the adults. Hermione called Ron her friend, and Lexie knew that even if they were friends they wouldn't be for long.

Lexie got excited with thinking that Ron might become her daddy. She had always wanted one, and Ron likes her enough maybe she'll have one. Lexie was little and although she had a learning disability, she was very smart. Hermione and Ron both knew how smart she was, she showed it to them everyday. Lexie would be starting school soon, but Hermione insisted on her staying home for a little while. She knew Lexie would get teased and Lexie knew too, but there was nothing that could be done.

Hermione walked over to the table and sat down watching Lexie put more cards down. "Your cheating." Ron said, as Lexie laid done her last two cards, smiling. "I am not!" She said, defensively, "you just aren as good as I am." She told him. Hermione smiled at Lexie. She had always been very prideful in herself despite how she has been. Ron rolled his eyes, and Lexie smiled widely. "I guess the only way to end a game the right way is to have ice cream."

Lexie jumped out of the seat and ran to the door. "Let's go," she told him, "What are you waiting for, da icecean to melt?"

A/N: I KNOW IT IS SHORT. I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. I HAVE BEEN GETTING VERY ANGRY AT MYSELF FOR NOT GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UP, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. I HAVE TO ADMIT I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER... BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO. MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL BE ABLE TO FIND A BETTER WAY TO WRITE. I WAS ASKED BY QUITE A FEW PEOPLE TO POST. I KNOW THE STORY DIDN'T REALLY GO ANY WHERE, BUT I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED TO SEE WHERE HERMIONE'S FEELINGS LAY. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON, IF AFTER THIS CHP YOU STILL WANT TO READ THE STORY... I HOPE YOU ALL HAD HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	8. Chapter 8

I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Eight

After the ice cream, Ron decided to take Hermione and Lexie to the park around the block. While Lexie ran and played, Ron and Hermione sat on a bench, talking about what was to become of Hermione's career. Hermione's favorite subject had been spells, and she spent most of her time at Hogwarts trying to create new ones. During the first few years of raising Lexie, Hermione had wished for some spells actually exist. They didn't, of course, and Hermione spent her time, taking her time to do things that could be so simple with a flick of a wand.

The two decided that Hermione would take the job that was being offered to her by the ministry until she could save up enough money to start working on a place she could create and try out spells in. Neither of them had even suggested if Hermione would leave. Neither, Ron or Hermione, were so sure they wanted it to happen. And, Lexie, swinging on the swings, watching them from a distance, most certainly didn't want that to happen.

"I really want to thank you again, Ron. You have no idea how much all this means to me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be at the club. It means a lot to me, and to Lexie. And I promise that I will pay you back. Some how." Hermione told him, as they began to walk around the park. She couldn't help but feel in debt to him. She owed him everything. But Ron didn't want her feeling that way. He was her friend, and that's what friends do. Friends help other friends out when they need it.

"Hermione, I've told you before, and this will be the last time I tell you. You don't owe me anything. This means a lot to me too, Hermione. You have no idea what its been like, for me, to see you again, and to spend time with you and Lexie. Anyone would do this if they loved someone as much as I love you. Don't feel like you owe me anything. Just be happy, and I'll be satisfied." Ron told her, taking her hand in his, slowly. Hermione looked up at him, the moment she felt the contact. Ron had said he loved her. Yes, he had said it in a way that a friend or brother would, but still, Hermione felt relieved somehow. Plus, he had taken her hand in his, which was more than a brotherly gesture. At least, Hermione hoped it was.

Ron couldn't help feeling good about Hermione's hand in his. He had wanted to do that, well, at least hold her in some way. She felt so right in his arms, all the time. Everything felt right when she was with him, which is why Ron thought about telling her his feelings. Hermione seemed to feel the same way, to him, at times. Like when they are just watching television after Lexie's gone to bed, and they just comment about what they hear and see on the T. V., or at times like this, when they have their discussions about their futures. Neither of them ever talk about the other's leave. Ron wondered if it was possible Hermione loved him too.

He didn't want to stop anything by doing something stupid, by acting on his feelings. This was good for now. Him and Hermione, the way they were was all he needed for now. He cleared his throat, and asked, "Its getting a little late, do you want to head home?" Hermione thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning, Hermione and Ron met in the living room, much to their surprise. "You couldn't sleep either?" Hermione asked Ron, a small smile on her face. Ron shook his head no. He was blushing. He always blushed, and Hermione always thought it was adorable. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, before Hermione asked, "want to watch a movie? I was going to put one on for myself, and if you want you can join me."

Ron nodded, smiling slightly. He sat down on the couch, as Hermione popped the movie into the muggle contraption. Once the movie was on, and playing, Hermione too joined Ron at the couch. Barely five minutes into the movie, Hermione found her self laying her head on Ron's lap and Ron found himself stroking her hair, while watching the movie. Neither say anything. They both enjoyed the contact and didn't want to ruin the moment, even though the other secretly hoped the other felt the same way.

Hermione fell asleep half way through the movie, but Ron continued to stroke her hair. He let the movie run, even though he had no interest of really watching it, and just watched Hermione sleep. She was beautiful, just as she had always been to him.They would be perfect together, no doubt about it. If only she knew how he felt about her, and if only he knew that she felt the same way...

A/N: Hey guys! I guess I owe like a huge explanation. To tell you the truth it started when I had a small writer's block, but then it grew into a larger one. And then, after more stories kept coming to my head, I had to write them down before I forgot them. About a month or two ago I realized I shouldn't have done that because I forgot about my other stories that I had posted before I wrote the newer ones and decided that it was only right to finish those. Since "Change of Hearts" was the oldest and easiest to write I finished that first, and lately I've been trying to get, "Still I Look to Find a Reason to Believe" flowing. Its easier to focused on one story then switching from one to the other. After a review I received I realized that it was WAY passed due for an update and that it wasn't fair to you guys for me keeping you waiting. So, here you go. I am sorry its fairly short. I didn't mean for it to be, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I will finish my other story at the shore, post it when I get back, and then I can dedicate all my writing time to this story. I will try to have this one updated the moment I come back. Thank you all for staying with me through the wait. I know how much of a pain it can be. I'll see ya later, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

-1I Found a Reason For Me

Chapter Nine

This was it. Ron decided that if he was ever to go anywhere with Hermione, he had to make the first move. He couldn't stand to be just a friend any longer. He knew all he could know about her. He knew her since she was a child, and them together, it would be perfect. Ron finished combing his hair back and double checked his breath for the third time, before leaving his room. When he came into the living room, Hermione was braiding Lexie's hair, and Lexie was mumbling something about tomatoes can't walk.

"They can too!" Hermione argued. "Not-uh." Lexie said, moving her legs from under her, and making her self more comfortable. "Oh yea?" Ron interrupted, "well then how do you think they get to our house?" Lexie tilted her head in thought. "They take the bus." She told him with a nod. Hermione laughed at her daughter's comment. "And how do they get on the bus?" She asked Lexie. "They use their wings and fly onto the bus." Lexie told them, almost positive that her idea of tomatoes getting to her house was true. "Alright, you win." Hermione said, just as she was tying her braid.

Once Hermione finished Lexie's hair, she walked over to the kitchen area and sat on a stool. Ron followed her, and stood on the other side of the counter. He looked uneasy and Hermione didn't wait a moment before she said something about it. She smiled at him. "Ron, what's the matter?" She asked him. Ron hesitated for a moment before he finally took a stool and sat down, across from her.

"Hermione, the thing is I'm crazy about you. You have know idea how much I can't stop thinking about you. Your like an addiction, and I know that we're only friends and I don't want to ruin that, but I can't help but think that we could be so much more than that. We would be perfect together and I know you know it. All I am asking for is one date. Forget that we were ever friends and just go out one a date with me. Please, Hermione." Ron practically begged. Hermione laughed, slightly, at the way he asked her out. He definitely was Ron. "OK." That was all Hermione managed to get out. She had wanted this to happen so much. Ron smiled, a wide smile.

"What about Lexie?" Hermione asked. Ron looked in Lexie's direction, before turning back to Hermione. "Harry and Ginny'll watch her. They won't mind. We won't be gone for that long. I just have to owl Ginny." Ron told her, and Hermione nodded. Almost immediately Ron got up from his chair, and began to walk back to his room. Hermione smiled as she watched him walk. It was working out, just the way she wanted it.

Later, Ron and Hermione went out. Ginny took Lexie for the night and Ron took Hermione to a restaurant. Neither said anything once they reached the restaurant.

"So, this is interesting." Ron commented.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I just have no where to start, I mean, your Ron, everything's always been easy, but now, for some reason, it isn't.."

A/N: I am soooooo very sorry for how long this has taking. I am not abandoning my stories. I will TRY to update this atleast one a week. It just gets hard sometimes… I have many thing to do and stuff. Any way I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter… please review!


End file.
